My garden of Eden
by Teiraa-Chan
Summary: My odd AU-ish version of what would have should have happend in the ending of Inuyasha Naraku and Kagome pairing


**I came up with this as I sat in the tub. What an inspiring place.**

_**Pairing:**_** Naraku and Kagome**

_**Summary:**_** the version of what would have happened if Kagome had wished on the shikon.**

_**Warning:**_** Spoilers, AU and possible swearing... and mentions of the bible**

_**Side note:**_** I have just recently discovered the hotness of Naraku. And yes I do realize that I should be working on my other story.**

-

She was surrounded in darkness, "What did you do to me?! Where am I?!" Kagome cried. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She was stressed and tired, how long would this torment go on?

The seducing jewel answered her. It told her everything she experienced was an illusion that she was really here with the jewel. "You could have spent the rest of your life like that…" She looked at it horrified at the news it told her. It pulsed again "In that case, do you want to return to that world?"

What a horrible offer.

It told her to wish, and it threatened an eternity in darkness. Kagome was stunned and horrified. What could she gain in a no win situation?

-

Inuyasha battled, where ever he was there were demons and possibly the chance of Kagome. They were endless, so similar to Naraku by re-generating over and over again. They looked at the Hanyou only finding his presence annoying, he would eventually die but they would live and eventually be set free. Amusing how the inu thought he could find the Miko in this darkness. Soon, very soon her heart would give into temptation and they would end this battle of power.

-

"Mama! Ojii-chan! Souta!?"

She had to wish on the jewel on her fate was sealed. Forever in a time of darkness with no escape. All alone not even the sound of wind.

"Inuyasha! Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Shippo! ... Please…" She cried hoping with all she had for a response. The jewel taunted her "No one is coming..." the reminder stung deep in her heart. Her tears were so close to spilling her chest ached, but she held back the tears trying to spill and fall across her red cheeks.

-

"Kagome will wish on the jewel" they taunted. She would wish to save herself for the darkness and the jewel would have her. A never ending cycle, promised to repeat itself. In their place would stand Naraku and for Midoriko a sister Miko so close to her heart. How fitting.

"Don't lose Kagome! Just wait till I get there!"

How little did the hanyou know she was to breaking. Falling into the temptation.

-

So alone. No one to comfort her, no one to tell her the sweet lies of how everything would be okay. But how desperately her human self needed them. She pulled the bow close-her only companion other than temptation- and openly cried into the palms of her soft battle hard hands. Her ticket to home stood before her, a simple marble pierced by her holy arrow.

-

Spiders' webs held up on nothing supporting the decapitated head of the spider Hanyou known as Naraku. His face for once peaceful as if it was merely sleeping passing the time away without a care in the world.

The age old demons taunted and taunted the guest. They told him of her fate that was already chosen. How completely and utterly sad that he possessed no such powers to change the hands of fate. Kagome would join the jewel, it was her purpose.

What a poor girl.

She looked into the purplish pink. It swirled like a flame and danced like water. Its old magic's unbelievably tempting…

But, power and immortality, even the greatest treasures of the earth were not what the fated Miko of the future wished for. She wished for her heroic hanyou the half-demon she so dearly loved that the jewel tempted her with. She knew she wasn't crazy the jewel was very much alive in a sense and talking to her.

Whispering her desires.

The cures to her unhappiness.

And by all of this she realized this was the first time she had ever been tempted by the wishes and promises of the crystallized souls.

And the world around her was dark.

So very dark. A torturous loneliness would accompany her for the rest of her days. She remembered the stories of her non-Japanese fathers' religions. The one about the fall of the human race where they had fallen into the first temptation of sin. Two humans, one man and the other a woman. Both created to colonize the earth and honor and worship God.

They were given everything and only one simple rule "do not eat from the tree of knowledge of good and evil." Kagome had found her tree. It floated before her as the Jewel of four souls.

What a temptational fruit.

Would she fall as the humans before her time?

-

No, not really. She never truly said the words "I wish." But life never cared to see eye to eye with the woman. Inuyasha was returned to the world where he belonged and the previous demons and priestess took their rightful place in the afterlife, finally obtaining their freedom. The two new guardians starred at one another unsure of what to really do.

"What?" Kagome cried. "NO!..No not like this!"

The once half now full demon watched as the priestess cried and cried into her hands. Occasionally she would stop and mummer quietly to herself before balling her eyes out again. The sound of her wailing had finally gotten on the last of his nerves. Naraku walked over and picked her up by her throat. "Woman, you will stop that unnecessary noise." He demanded in a cold voice. She sobbed but stopped and pulled herself together.

"Kagome" she bit out.

Naraku smiled maliciously at her "Ah, yes never one for the pet names where you? No matter. Where are we Ka-Go-Me." He said mockingly. She bit out a laugh surprising him a bit. Kagome smiled at him bitterly "Were in the Shikon" _and it's my entire fault_ she added silently.

No, child of fate, do not credit yourself as this.

-

Time was passing... or, maybe it wasn't. Who could really tell in a place such as this? But, they were fighting like good little opposing souls should. "Die Ka-Go-Me!" his voice rang out.

But she wasn't afraid, she stood strong with her bow ready to fight and hunt the spider down. He smirked darkly. Oh, how he cherished the game of cat and mouse. And from the look on her face, Kagome did as well. How divine she looked like that. A pink light whizzed past his face.

A warning shot.

He looked back at her surprised she found him so quickly and she smiled at him before drawing another arrow, only to start chasing him down. He smiled in a sinister way; he would let the Miko have this game.

-

"I detest you" she told him.

"I know." He said just as playfully.

It was one of those moments were they were not caught up in their game of warfare. One of the many moments to come where the jewel was at peace.

"Do you feel that?"She asked quietly. He said nothing for he felt nothing.

"When we don't fight" she told him "the jewel offers no influence to the outside world"

He didn't know that, but then again the Miko had the mysterious ability to surprise him every once and awhile.

"To bad somebody so good looking is bent of world domination" She said with a smirk, and he returned it.

-

She was trying new a strategy. He would attack, but the wench would move away and spit some random nonsense. Kagome had decided to not fight back for the sake of the outside world, their fighting would only source destruction and if she could prevent that... just maybe she could find some redemption.

-

The darkness was gone.

Neither knew when it had happened.

It was just…gone.

Narakus' cold red calculating eyes scanned looking over the changes. Kagomes sapphire eyes did the same. Things were changing.

"We are changing." He told her. She looked at him startled. Naraku grabbed her chin roughly. "Tell me. At what point did you allow me to do this? At what time did you openly and honestly talk to me?" he demanded.

Her eyes softened "I don't know."

-

"Well?" he pressed. She blushed a crimson red.

"Well what!"

"Is. It. Gone!" he hissed.

"Huh?"

If it wasn't for the fact he would be totally alone, he would have killed her. Her attitude and cluelessness irritated him so badly...

"The scar..."

The scar that had ceaselessly reminded him of his humanity. The mark that told his enemies of his offspring. That reminder was now gone.

"Yes it's gone, but…"

"But?"

"… It looks like you have a tattoo…" she trailed off

"My patience wears thin Miko."

"It's like a permanent ink drawing" she muttered something under her breath, but her heard it "And pray tell my dear how I am so lucky?" he asked in his usual tone.

She looked at him a bit jealously. "'Cause I wanted one."

What and odd Miko.

-

"Are you wearing make-up?" she asked

"The hell!"

"Fine act like you aren't, see if I care." She smiled evilly, he was starting to rub off on her "were in here forever… you'll tell me eventually."

-

"I feel like I'm betraying my friends." She told him softly.

He was not the type of man to play prince charming and tell her sweet sugar coated lies. He was not the man to laugh it off in good nature. And he was neither the man to ignore her, for he wasn't a man he was a demon. He and his nature would tell her what he saw and the way he saw it. "You probably are."

But maybe that's what she liked best about him. The way he was so dark and in a way her only light. How strategic and handsome he was. How in the past he liked to stare death in the face, at times except it in open arms and then evade it. The times when she annoyed him how frustrated he could get, and then act like he was in control. The similarities they shared.

In some twisted way she had found her Adam and this, the nonexistent world around them was her Eden.

--

**AN: done! I know it wasn't very good, or that long but... I'd love to know what you thought of it..**

**I promise to reply! **

**also.. im thinking about maybe doing a Naruto crossover from here... maybe.**


End file.
